Friendship Never Ends
by PeppermintEyes
Summary: People who are on disney channel will be in this stoymost of them.It's About Miley Stewart who is madly in love with Ryan Evans.He is completely clussless though.They go through hardships together and some they face on their own.
1. Some Hearts

"Daddy, please no I haven't done a thing to hurt 'em!" Miley Stewart was arguing with her father on her cell phone.

"So what did you do now?" Gabriella Montez, Miley's close friend.

"My dad said that I can't go to South America with you and Drake because I tripped my brother down the stairs.

"Oweech," Gabriella moaned "Why did you do that?"

"Accidents happen," Miley said as her teeth gritted and she turned her head sideways and shrugged. Sharpay and Ryan Evans walked into the cafeteria. Sharpay Evans was the younger twin off by five minutes but was always and forever more popular than Ryan, the oldest twin. Sharpay walked up the stairs why Ryan came toward Miley's and Gabriella's way.

"Mind if I sit with you," He asked softly "my sister is avoiding me again." Miley began to become love struck by Ryan, she didn't even listen to what he said.

"Sure, as long as you don't mind sitting next to Troy." Gabriella answered.

"Hey, why not?" He smiled. Miley was blushing and talking like a idiot.

"BrrrhhhhghhRyanyouaresocute!!!" Miley said with squashing her words together.

"Excuse me?" Ryan said confused by her words.

"Uh…sorry I'm that was my stomach, I didn't eat breakfast." She responded with a little like and smiled while she took out a bite out of Gabriella's apple. She felt like a moron in front of Ryan.

"Miley, you're eating my apple." Gabriella and Ryan laughed. She put down the apple and keep smiling.

"Oh look, it's Troy! HeyTroywhat'supdoyoulikemuffinsidobye!!!" Again mashing her words again as she got out and ran for the bathroom. As she walked in she saw Lilly and Carrie where they talking.

"I feel like a moron! Urghhh!" She yelled.

"Ryan again?" Carrie asked. As Lilly nodded and looked at Carrie.

"Some hearts just get lucky sometime." Said Lily as Carrie and her walked out, leaving Miley looking back at them.

In Ryan's and Miley's Spanish class, they were chosen for partners. Miley was panicking in her mind. "Should I just not speak?" "What if I look at his butt on accident and he catches me?" Everything was running through her mind. Ryan was talking to some guys at Troy's desk. Ryan finished talking and he reached for the seat next to Miley.

He smiled, "How's it going?"

"Good, I guess." She finally said with out blushing her brains out.

"You ran out of the cafeteria fast. What was that about?" He asked with a worried face.

"I had to go to the bathroom, badly." She told him another lie.

He smiled.

Lily was right, "Some hearts get lucky sometimes."


	2. Never Say Never Ever

Finally, after class Miley met up with her other friend, Oliver and his friend, Phil Diffy.

"Oliver I need to talk to you…..alone." Miley told him aggressively.

"What?" He said while Miley was pulling him back in the doors.

"You know Ryan, can you tell me more about him cuz' I really…"

Oliver interrupted "Are you asking me to give you tips on how to get the coolest guy in the school which is my friend…."

It was Miley's turn to interrupt "Yeah, yeah whatever, now tell me!"

"Never…that's just what cool people don't do." As he looked up and tugged his shirt collar and walked out.

"That was a lot of help." She said sarcastically while rolling her eyes and walking down to her locker.

"Miley! Wait up!" A voice yelled down the hallway. Miley looked back, it was Lilly.

"What Lilly?"

"You said I could teach you how to ride a skateboard."

"Maybe tomorrow."

"But that's what you always say then you never do it. Please????"

"Okay." Miley gave up to Lilly's puppy dog pout.

"Yes!" Lilly yelled and started dancing in the hallway.

"Ms.Truscott this is a school hallway not a dance floor, but if you are interested in the dancing then join the drama club where you can." Mrs.Darbus said as she was walking down to make all the jocks scat from her doorway.

As she walked away Lilly said behind her back "She wishes she could have me in her 'drama club'." As she made finger motions to match her words.

"We know that will never ever happen." Miley responded.

"Never say never ever, maybe I will one day, maybe my dreams will one day come true if I keep believing and try hard enough." Lilly sighed.

Miley thought, "Lilly's right, maybe my dreams will come true."

Ryan was walking home because his sister wouldn't wait for him. Ryan saw a few couples and sighed as he mumbled to himself. He wanted to be a couple himself, soon he saw his best friend, Cheyenne Marica running towards him.

"Hey Ry. What are you doing walking alone?" She asked.

"My sister didn't wait for me. By the way how do you like your new school?" He said.

"Aw, really it's not the same we can't do stuff like we could do at East High."

"Well that sucks." He responded.

She giggled, Ryan new Cheyenne was for him.

Miley and Lilly boarded on the bus after Miley's skateboard lessons, side by side.

"Lilly thanks for the skateboarding lessons you're a great teacher." Miley said.

"No problem." She responded with a great big smile.

Miley was thinking of getting home, calling Ryan and say how she felt about him.

She kept thinking, "Oh, can I do it?" "What if he doesn't feel the same way." These things scanned through her brain again and again. When she got home she went up to her room and got out her phone book. Ryan's number wasn't in there so she wrote a note stating how she felt about him. She decided to give it to him in Spanish, so she wrote every last word in Spanish and read out loud for mistakes and practiced what she would say to him.

"He'll love it! It's poetry and Spanish, the language of lurve." Lilly said over the phone, when Miley called her up.

"That's French, but thanks for actually listening," Miley said as she giggled silently "Oh, and I'll know he'll lurve it."


	3. Mistaken

"Wow, are you actually thinking about giving it to him?" Gabriella asked Miley.

"Hopefully I will." Miley said as she looked at her note and turned her head. They bus stopped and picked up Sharpay and Ryan. Sharpay walked in, but where was Ryan? Miley didn't seem to notice though.

"Oh hey there, Casey!" Miley called out as she saw Casey McDonald walked onto the bus.

"Hi, Miley." She said as she walked down to her bus.

"Since when did you ride the bus?" Miley said as she started a conversation.

"My dad and mom had to leave early." Casey responded with a soft sigh. Soon enough the bus stopped and their conversation ended, and everyone ran off. A few people dropped their books and most of the guys fell off of the skateboard because, the crowd was zooming into their classes.

Spanish was next, "Okay," Miley said as she got her note out. "I'm ready."

She slowly walked to Spanish class. She sat down. A empty chair was sitting right beside her of course this was Ryan's chair. She decided he was late. So just in case she wrote the note in English before the teacher came in. Ryan didn't walk in the room at all. So Miley ran down to the theater why she found Sharpay.

"Where's Ryan?" She asked Sharpay out of breath.

"Hmmmm…. He was in his dressing room, but don't look in there he'll be embarrassed." Sharpay said as she talked to Miley with her Drama Queen look on.

Miley ran to the dressing and waited for Ryan to come out. He did, but walked right pass Miley. Ryan just didn't notice anyone when he was in the theater.

"Sharpay I'm not singing with you." Ryan said as he walked by her to the way out. He opened the door in slammed it shut. Sharpay gasped, "But wh, But how, when?"

Miley was confused what did Sharpay do.

Miley walked up to Ryan, but she left her note in her locker.

"What did Sharpay do? Why won't you sing with her?" Miley asked.

"I found someone else and she asked first." Ryan said going towards his locker.

Miley always wanted to sing with Ryan. Miley had a good voice maybe because, she's is Hannah Montana. But whoever Ryan picked must have a beautiful voice.

The next day Miley spotted Ryan and a beautiful girl with brown hair with blond highlights and deep blue eyes. They walked into the music room laughing.

"Who was she?" Miley wondered." "Does she sing good?" "Is she Ryan's friend or girlfriend?" Miley wondered more and more at these questions. Miley looked into the window to sing them sing, laugh and then a hug that Miley mistaken as kiss. Miley was heartbroken she ran away so people wouldn't see her cry. She gave up on him because she would end up in pieces. She just couldn't stand to see him kiss other girls. (Though he didn't kiss Cheyenne.)

She ran into the bathroom and cleaned her face.

She sighed, "As long as he's happy I should be."

The girl and Ryan walked out.

"Cheyenne I'm glad your back at East High." Ryan said.

"I am too, just like the good days." She said as she walked away.

Miley still in the bathroom cleaned herself up, re-did her make-up. She walked out still heart-broken. She walked to Lilly's locker.

"I saw you run into the bathroom, crying." Lilly said.

"Yeah, I re-did my make-up but I didn't have the right kind to fix my heart."

"What happened?" Lilly asked.

"I saw Ryan singing, laughing, and kissing a girl." Miley sighed.

"Well, as long as he's happy…" Lilly started.

Miley interrupted, "I told myself that. Again, again, and again."

"Well tell yourself again, who knows you could end up being with him." Lilly said.

"Oh yeah, maybe I'll become a Princess too." Miley said sarcastically. Miley headed to the closest trash can to throw away her notes. She walked away with Lilly thinking she got the notes in the trash, but she missed, leaving the notes unsupervised, so anyone could just pick up and read it and write about it in the yearbook. Miley didn't even think about that if she missed she was concerned on Ryan and his friend.


	4. Forgiven

The hallways were noisy during this time, paper planes flying around, trash being thrown around being left on the ground. Miley knew she wouldn't have to worry about someone seeing her note. Ryan was dodging planes coming straight at him. When he bent down so the zooming airplane would miss his eye he say his name written on a crumpled piece of paper. He put it in his bag in went in to the library were it was silent and no paper airplanes in sight. He sat down and took the note out of his bag, uncrumpled it and read- or at least tried to read the smudge letters. He saw Miley had feelings for him. He felt like is heart was brand-new. It was beating fast, because he was nervous if someone read the letter and to talk to Miley. He felt warm inside, but oh so sad about him singing with Cheyenne instead of Miley.

Miley was at lunch with Lilly and Carrie.

"Well there is a lot of other boys ya know." Carrie said trying to cheer Miley up, but failing miserably.

"It feels like Ryan is the only one I wanna be with all my life." Miley said in a sad tune.

"Aw, Miley's in lurveeee!" Lilly squealed.

"Not anymore anyways, he loves that girl, Cheyenne or whatever. I don't blame 'em she is beautiful." Miley said getting up from the lunch table.

"Well we can get him back for you and only you." Lilly said smirking in way that meant she had a plan.

Lilly and Carrie were walking down the hallway to Ryan's locker were he was getting and putting away his books.

"Why do you have to date other girl when you knew Miley loved you," Lilly said to Ryan. "Huh, huh?"

Ryan looked shocked he looked confused and said, "Dating?"

"Yeah that Cheyenne girl, Miley saw you kissing." Carrie said.

"I never kissed her I used to have a crush on her but I always like Miley a lot. I find the note on the floor, I told Cheyenne I wasn't going to sing with her cause I hurt someone else. I was going to ask Miley to sing with me."

"Well, you can forget that….wait what?" Lilly asked.

"I was going to ask Miley to sing with me." Ryan said.

"YES!" Lilly and Carrie both said and ran back to the lunch room to tell Miley.  
"Miley!!! Ryan is going to ask you…"Lilly started to say.

Ryan interrupted "If you wanted to sing with me?" He said as he walked up to their table.

Miley was shocked, she was trying to say yes but she couldn't.

"That's a yes." Lilly answered for her.

"Okay, come to the music room after math." Ryan said smiling.

"Oh my gosh, guys you didn't make him…what about Cheyenne."

"No we didn't and he never kissed her." Lilly said.

But Miley didn't listen she was so amazed he always liked her.


End file.
